Little Brother
by Faye Valentine
Summary: A short prologue to a fic which has been in my head since I saw Alvin and the Chipmunks meet the Wolfman.
1. Default Chapter Title

"Something is weird", Fred whispered to his twin.

"Not something, someone. Namely Ron."

"I know. He's so confident."

"Reminds me of Theodore on that one Chipmunk movie Dad bought."

"Think he's a werewolf?"

George cuffed Fred lightly, muttering something about stupid brothers.

"No, but something's up."


	2. Default Chapter Title

Something was up. Ever since about one week into fifth year, Ron had been calmer, cooler, and less prone to react to Draco's aggravations. And though that was odd, Draco had been acting just as strange. The Slytherin fifth year had concentrated less on Ron's poor state of life, though with good reason. The Weasleys were an upper income family due to the fact that Cornelius Fudge had been impeached, and Arthur Weasley was now Minister of Magic. This brought great relief to Harry, Hermione, and everyone else who knew of the now arisen Voldemort.

Back to Draco. When "fighting" with Ron, he concentrated more on, well, he didn't really concentrate on anything. He would, well, I take that back too. They didn't fight, except for that first week. A couple people saw Draco and Ron entering the same room once, and rumor spread that they had private fight sessions, and one horny fourth year said they were homosexual, and they went there to have steamy make-out sessions. Of course none of this was true, yet Draco and Ron did nothing to squader these outrageous accusations. Truly, both wallowed in the attention they were getting.

Now while everyone was concentrating on Ron and Draco, no one noticed Snape, who, as it may seem, have given a point, just a single point to Ron. At the time, no one heard, except Ron, and maybe Millicent Bullstrode, but she was picking her nose at the time, so it was very unlikely that she had, due to, er, her present activity. 

Ron and Draco, Ron and Draco, it was the talk of the school. Any outsider who came might think they were the newest couple. All that was needed was Cho Chang's posse to start screaming "Scandalous!" every time Ron or Draco walked by. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

But all of this had nothing to do with Ron. Yes, Draco was acting weird, but that's a whole different story. The two boys met once, and only once.

"Okay, I hate you, and you hate me, right?" Ron said tersely.

"Haven't you learned that yet? I knew you were stupid, but really, five years!" Draco responded rudely.

"Look, I know you like Lavender, and..." Ron was cut off by Draco's shriek.

"How did, wha, ha, ba, aba," Draco choked out, his composure disintegrated to nothing. "How did you know?" he finally said, turning paler, if possible.

"I didn't. Until now," Ron replied smugly. Draco's face darkened to a deep red. "Nah, actually, when I saw you mooning over her during Care of Magical Creatures, it was kind of hard to miss."

"Who did you tell?" Draco's face was red, and his jaw set angrily, but his eyes were a pale baby blue, and pleading.

"No one," Ron said kindly, pitying the boy adjacent from him. But that kind tone disappeared. "Yet. I have a deal to form, and that is the only reason that prevents me from exposing you one the spot."

"I'm listening," Draco said, resigning for right now, but vowing to split Ron's throat the moment he got out of Hogwarts.

"You stop insulting me. No coming up to me and teasing me about my financial state, or my clothes, or my family. No teasing Hermione, or Harry. If you agree, we both win. You get to tell everyone that I'm not worth your time, and I don't lose my temper. It's actually a better deal for you, seeing as Lavendar stays ignorant _and _you get to act as though I'm below you. Deal?"

Draco thought a moment, and slowly extended his hand. "Deal. You blab though, and all bets are off. Millicent finds out you think she's a babe, and Snape finds out you blew up his office with dung bombs."

Ron smiled, amused by the other boy's comment, and the two exchanged a brief handshake.

"You know, Weasley, I didn't think you could exploit this to such and advantage. Smooth move." Draco said this with a suave smile and turned around. Ron watched him until he turned a corner and was out of sight.

"Now hopefully I can make this work," Ron muttered under his breath.


	4. Default Chapter Title

Fred and George left the common room and headed up to the seventh year boy's dormitory. Fred fell asleep immediately. George, on the other hand, stayed awake to ponder Ron's new attitude. He finally fell into a fitful sleep.

__

George was standing next to the Simon and Alvin, while Theodore turned into a werewolf. Suddenly he started to sing to Ron, who just appeared in front of him. 

Oh Brother, brother

Tell us what's gotten into you lately

We're beginning to think there's nothing in the world that you can't do

You're getting cooler, and calmer, and more confident too

People keep on asking, "What the heck is up with you?"

You're acting weird and being cool and frazzling us too

Everything lately brings the difference out in you

How do you do?

What's up with you

Little brother, Mr. Poised

How come you're are suddenly so cool

This year

We don't know what 

You're going through

We just hope you're gonna be all right

Oh, Tell us, tell us

What should we do?

Now that the difference is out in you

In you

In you

In you

In you

In you

And now we're not so sure we like it that things are turning out this way

We'd rather have our little brother back 

Than a cool guy for a brother any day

You're getting cooler, and calmer, and more confident too.

People keep on asking, "Is there nothing we can do?"

You're acting weird, and talking cool, and frazzling us too

Everything lately brings the difference out in you

How do you do, what's up with you?

Little brother, Mr. Poise

How come you're suddenly so cool

This year

We wish we knew

What you're going through

We just hope you're gonna be all right

Tell us, tell us

What should we do?

Now that the difference's out in you

Sha la la

Sha la la

Sha la la ohh

Sha la la

Sha la la

George sat up, sweating, then promptly fainted.

The next morning, Ron was as weird as ever. He didn't complain about Snape's unfairness, or stare with puppy dog eyes at Hermione as he had last year. He just at his food (no elbows on the table), and just stared off into space, thinking. Harry and Hermione exchanged glances every so often with confused expressions. What the heck was up with Ron?

A/n: What do you think is up with Ron? Is it a girl? Has Voldemort taken over his brain? Did he finally learn about the birds and the bees? You decide. Review or email me and tell me what you think. By the way, neither the Chipmunks or their song belongs to me. Email me at Jeffries@pacifier.com if you want to be on my fanfiction alert egroup. Whenever I post something, you will be emailed.


End file.
